Lost and Found
by Moonttje
Summary: Shikamaru is trying to hold on, but is slowly loosing his control over things. Kakashi notices the changes in the young Nara and decides to make it his mission to help the boy after his sensei past away. Is Kakashi able to help him, or does Shikamaru completely loose himself in his inner thoughts!


**Lost and found:**

**Its it not reread people,.. but I hope you guys still like it!**

**Read, enjoy and review,..**

* * *

><p>The busy sounds of the working people from the day had turned in the peaceful quietness that was only found in Konohagakure. The civilian people had closed their shops, the visible dayshift on the walls had changed for the nightshift hidden in the shadows. The only sound surrounding Kakashi while he walked the street was the soft chirping of the crickets.<p>

Kakashi had developed the habit of walking around town. He had been doing so since he had lost precious people in his life. His long line of duty had made him go through a lot of deaths, his father, his teammates, his sensei and many other friends in the field. Kakashi had discovered that walking at night with no one around had taught him to let his guard down and clear his mind, something that was not possible in the field or during day time.

The walks he took always brought him to the same spot. The memorial stone, near the third training ground. This is where he first met his teammates and his sensei, and later on where he trained his own team, team 7. Now he normally just stood before the stone and read all the names that were important for him. After that he would wonder what his own team was up to.

Sakura was probably looking for the Hokage and bringer her to bed. The Hokage had the habit of drinking a little, a lot, of sake after a hard day or week. It had been a troublesome week. One of the squad leaders had been killed last week by the Akatsuki. They were getting closer and closer to Konoha, making it hard to complete all the help requests that were sent to Konoha by all the people and small villages under its protection.

Naruto was probably training somewhere. After he had heard the news he had lost himself in his trainings, trying to come up with a jutsu. Kakashi looked up at the sky and noticed a faint blue light a couple of meters further away. 'Probably Naruto, working on his Rasen Shurigen again.' Kakashi thought with a small smile. It didn't matter what time it was, it didn't matter if he got send home or not. Naruto would sneak back and keep practicing until he passed out.

Sasuke was a different story, he didn't know where he was. Kakashi had his suspicion on where, but he was not entitled to go after him. It was yet again one of the many things that was placed on Naruto's shoulders. Sasuke had gone to Orochimaru after a huge fight with Naruto and a confrontation with his older brother and only other Uchiha out there in the world. Sasuke thought that he needed to get stronger to take revenge for his clan after his brother killed all of them except him. And the only way Sasuke thought he was able to get stronger was by training under Orochimaru.

Kakashi shook his had to make it clear of those thoughts, he felt that he had failed his team. He had been squad leader and still he had given Sakura to the Hokage, had failed Naruto who had chosen another teacher because of the lack of training he received and Sasuke had run away from him entirely. He was glad that he had talked to Naruto after his trip with Jiraiya and was beginning to work on helping Naruto with his trainings. Naruto had forgiven him and was happy that he was willing to help.

Kakashi walked over to where he suspected Naruto was training and found him almost immediately. He found Naruto in between huge craters. 'Seems like he is getting the hang of his new jutsu. I better bring him back home before he catches a cold' Kakashi smiles softly. Naruto had passed out again and by the looks of it he would be out for some time. Kakashi pulled Naruto onto his back and started to walk to the boys apartment.

On his way he walked past the most important clans of Konoha, all with their own compound. There were the four noble clans, the Aburame, the Akimichi, the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. The Aburame was known for their use of insects during battle making it easy to track people and investigate places. The Akimichi clan was known for their love of food and making the best soldier pills for ninja that went into the field. The Hyuuga was known for their eye ability just like the Uchiha, but their uses were different. The Hyuuga could track down chakra in the air and people and use that to strike all the chakra points in a ninja, effectively blocking their ability to use any jutsu, with their Byakugan. Uchina could see through jutsu's making it possible to react before the jutsu could be effective and are able to copy any jutsu they saw as long as they had enough chakra themselves with their Sharingan.

Then there was the Inuzuka clan who specialized in training ninkin. Kakashi was familiar with them because of his own pack of ninkin he uses in battles. Now that he thought of it, it might be a good idea to get Pakun. He could have the dog guard Naruto while he slept and could call him if he woke up so Kakashi could talk to the boy and force him to take more rest. The strain Naruto put on his body was not good and he needed a full rest before he should train again. Kakashi quickly bit his thumb and summoned the little tracker of his ninkin team.

"Yo, Kakashi what can I do for you?"

"I need you to stay by Naruto for the night and inform me when he wakes up. He and I need to talk about his training habits again." Kakashi said moving Naruto a little higher onto his back, just now noticing he had slipped a little.

"Alright boss, but isn't that something you could do yourself?" Pakkun asked while he tried to hold down a yawn at the same time.

"Yeah I could, but you know just like me that even though Naruto and I are on speaking terms he would freak out if he woke up with me sitting next to his bed." Kakashi looked saddened at the small dog before him.

Pakkun humpfed and went to walk a little in front of Kakashi, knowing where Naruto lived. Kakashi had made him stay over at Naruto a lot since he had come back with Jaraiya. Pakkun suspected that Kakashi was afraid something bad was about to happen and that he felt guilty for not being there when he fought Sasuke so long ago.

Next on their path to Naruto's home was the Yamanaka clan and the Nara clan. They both were, together with the Akimichi clan, a perfect squad that were trained from birth to work together on missions. The Yamanaka specialized in the mind. When they were pulled out of the field they usually ended up working for torture and intelligence, TI for short. Kakashi had been in TI many times as an ANBU. It was required of them the get a mental check up every month duo the risk and stress they had to deal with during S-class missions or higher.

And than there was the Nara clan. This clan was known for there geniuses. They lacked motivation but their technical mind made up for it when strategies had to be thought out. They usually worked as leaders in a squad or advisors for the Hokage. Kakashi stopped and listened for a while. He thought he had heard something, but Pakkun had not reacted so he might be wrong.

But Kakashi was proven wrong. He heard a choked cry before a light quickly snapped on in the Nara compound. He had never heard the cry before, but it made clear who was in that room as soon as he heard it. Kakashi looked at the room and saw a shadow pass back and forth the shoji that separated the bedroom from the outside world. The boy seemed to have his hands thrown in his hair while it hang loosely around his shoulders.

The boy disappeared for a while, making Kakashi take a step in the room's direction to see if he could see what the boy was up to. Pakkun walked up to Kakashi. "Whats wrong Kakashi?"

"I don't know. Something is up with Shikamaru. He never looses sleep, especially at night. The whole Nara clan doesn't as long as they can help it. The fact that Shikamaru is up probably means something is bothering him. I am gonna see if I can figure out what it is." Kakashi quickly bit his thumb again and summoned the rest of his pack, making Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Uhei and Guruko appear before him. Akino answered as first. "Hey boss, long time no see. What do you need us to do?"

"I need you guys to bring Naruto home for now. Pakkun nows the full details, so ask him when you arrive at Naruto's" Kakashi said while placing Naruto on Bull's back. "Move out"

"Hai!" The pack said in unison before they all jumped to the right direction.

"How fun is this, the whole pack together guarding our special boy! Sleepover at Naruto's!" Kakashi heard Shiba tell in excitement to the rest. He knew the pack loved Naruto from the day they met him. He was glad to know that whatever happened Naruto would be in good hands, or paws.

He watched the pack run off, but turned to the compound when a light was switched on. The shoji was pushed open and Shikamaru Nara shuffled out onto the balcony. He sat at the edge swinging his legs over it. Pulling out a cigaret he lit it and leaned back on his hands while looking at the sky. He took a couple of puffs and let the smoke go through his lungs before letting it escape again.

Kakashi used his stealth to sneak a little closer to be able to see the expression on the boy's face. He had expected a sad look after what had happened last week, but never had he thought the boy was able to actually cry. Shikamaru always seemed so tough and to the point, always thinking logical always having a reasonable explanation for the things that happened in life. This was the first time he saw the boy with so much vulnerability. Kakashi was mesmerized by the single tear that slit down his right cheek.

He was leaning forward to get a better view without paying much attention, resulting in leaning to far forward and almost falling forward. He quickly leaned back, correcting his mistake, but the sudden movement made him loose his balance on the branch he had decided to stop a while ago. He quickly put some more chakra in his feet and reached with his hand for a nearby branch. The hasty movement made some leafs rustle against each other. The noise this made was nothing to a common man, but for a ninja it was a sign to be on high alert. It might have been the wind moving the leaves, but it could just as easily be an enemy ninja not being stealthy enough, just like Kakashi right now.

Kakashi quickly looked up in the direction of where he knew Shikamaru had been on the balcony, only to notice that he was gone. Kakashi sweatdropped, the boy was good and fast not to mention. Not a second later after he had made the noise, he felt a presence behind him and slowly turned to look at it, already knowing who it was.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi?" A bored but cautioning voice was heard.

Kakashi felt a cold shiver run down his back and sweatdropped. 'Jup, that was the boy they all knew so well. Meet here Shikamaru, the ninja who could make the baddest and meanest ninja crawl in the dust before him while sounding as bored as he pretended to be, or actually was.' Kakashi loved the sound of that voice, it always brought shivers down his spine. It was a sound he could pick out of a crowd of people, a voice he involuntary listened for but never tried to reach.

Coming up with one of the many excuses in his arsenal he decided to just be straight forward for once and tell the truth. "Well, you know, I was walking down this road and …"

"Oh please, quit the excuses Kakashi. Why are you really here?"

Looking at the boy rather stunned, he smiled a little. 'The one time I actually start telling the truth I am not believed, go figure.'

"I saw your light on and wanted to see if you where okay." Kakashi looked for any expressions on Shikamaru's face that told him how the boy really felt. He knew he would not get an honest answer so he wasn't looking for a spoken one.

Shikamaru kept his eyes focussed on Kakashi's while he came up with an answer. "Sure, why wouldn't I be?!"

"Hmm, I don't know. I know you Nara's for taking your sleep whenever you can, especially at night, but here you are awake and all. It made me worried."

Shikamaru visible swallowed 'He noticed' he thought. "My bed was getting to hot so I wanted some cool air, wait for it to cool down a little by the wind."

'Look who is making excuses now, there isn't even wind to begin with.' Kakashi's eyes gleamed a little. "HAHA, never thought you could sound so stupid Nara!"

Twitching a little Shikamaru tried to counter but failed. "W-What its true."

"Shikamaru just quit it. Whats on your mind?"

"Nothing!"

"Yeah like I would believe that. I can see it in your eyes. Something is bothering you."

Shikamaru had enough, he knew he couldn't win from Kakashi if that man really wanted the truth from him, but he didn't want to talk about it either. He turned his back to Kakashi and scowled. "Look Kakashi I know you wont let it go, but let it go ok. I don't want to talk about it, not tonight not ever. Just go finish your walk and go to the mission report early tomorrow instead of being late as ever. I'll see you there." Shikamaru vanished without a sound and two seconds later Kakashi was in total darkness when the light that had been shining from Shikamaru's room was put off.

Kakashi turned to face the room one more time sighing to himself. He had a lot to think about. He knew he had to talk to the boy, but he was not completely sure how to start. For now he would just stroll a little more through Konoha and maybe got to the memorial stone a second time. Maybe if he talked to Obito then he could come up with something he could do for Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>By 6AM Kakashi was still at the memorial stone. The sun had just come over the trees waking Kakashi up from his slumber. He must have fallen asleep sometime last night. He slowly stood up and stretched his body, making a mental note that sleeping upright was still not his favorite sleeping position. He looked at the position of the sun and figured he had about half an hour before mission report would be open. Normally he would go home, take a shower, clean himself up and then wait for an hour more just to make sure he would be late, but not today. He walked to the nearby stream and cleaned himself up a little and set out towards the mission report.<p>

Halfway there he was met with Pakkun. Just now remembering what he had ordered his pack he pulled up his eyebrow, waiting for the little dog to explain.

"Good morning, Kakashi. You look fresh as ever." Pakkun leaped out of the way when a cloud of dust was kicked his way. "Oh, thats mean!" Pakkun scowled.

"What are you doing here Pakkun, and why haven't you gotten me sooner. Naruto must be up by now."

"Yeah he 'was' up." Pakkun had a doggie smile on its face.

"Why are you smiling?" Kakashi got an eerie feeling about this.

"Well, the front door bell rang and Uhei went to open it, while we had Bull sitting on Naruto to make sure he wouldn't get up. It turned out that Sakura has a mean punch when she is angry." Pakkun sweatdropped. "When she saw in which state Naruto was in she punched him out again. Akino made a fuzz about it, that punching the kid was not a good example to tread a human, but Sakura didn't take that well either. She threw us out the window. I came to find you to tell you this, the rest already went back."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile. He didn't need to go to Naruto's today, Sakura would make sure he will stay in bed until he is completely rested. "Thanks Pakkun, you can go now too."

"Ok, call us when you need us." Pakkun went in a puff of smoke as Kakashi walked past him.

Kakashi was in front of the mission report a quarter before it opened. A couple shinobi had already entered the room, probably to take their seats and prepare for the day to come to fill out al the reports. They all looked at Kakashi like they saw a ghost, which was not that strange cause he was never early except when he was on a mission. Kakashi shrugged and waited for Shikamaru.

Shikamaru lazily popped up in front of the mission report room a minute before it had to be open. He acknowledges Kakashi, but didn't say a word, just gave a nod in his direction. Kakashi pulled his eyebrow up. 'Well, that was to be expected.' Kakashi turned the corner and walked in too, straight to where Shikamaru was settling to start his day behind the desk.

"Kakashi, you are early." Shikamaru stated as if it was just an observation, but the way he looked told Kakashi he wanted to know more. Whispers were heard around the room, quickly turning in sniggers as they came up with all kinds of excuses why he was indeed early. Kakashi smirked, some where really good, he needed to remember them for when he needed a new excuse again.

"Earth to Kakashi. Are you gonna give me your report or just keep standing there to remember all the excuses?" Shikamaru said with laziness in his voice.

'Damn that kid, he is to smart for his own good.' Kakashi thought. "Well funny thing is, I was on my way to here with a full mission report, but this old lady needed help crossing the street. So I put the report in my back pocket, but while I was helping this old lady this dog came out of no-where and tried to bite us. I had to take the granny on my neck and run, but the dog still got a bite out of me. Now the report it gone." Kakashi nodded, that almost sounded believable right.

Shikamaru looked at him dumb folded. "Are you serious?!"

Kakashi nodded again.

"Ok, lets say you told the truth, what color had the dog?"

'Oh easy one.' "Brown."

Yawning shikamaru asked another question. "What kind of dog was it?"

"A ninkin."

"From the Inuzuka clan?"

"Yeah, uh no, wait I think I hear Hokage-sama calling." Kakashi replaced himself with another shinobi who had been waiting in line to file his report, leaving the man shocked, before disappearing outside the window of the mission room. He watched Shikamaru pull up a file, write his name on it and put the stamp of approved on it. Kakashi smirked, this was just like all his other reports outside ANBU. Reports for ANBU had to be given directly to the Hokage and thus had to be filled out correctly and detailed. These mission reports are to be filled in a basement under the Hokage Mountain and unless someone had a complaint it would be never looked at again.

* * *

><p>Kakashi decided to check up on Naruto even though his pack had told him Sakura was with him. He jumped up to the roofs and started walking towards Naruto's place. He took a glance through the mirror trying not to be noticed by his students, but Sakura noticed him anyway. She pulled up a finger towards her mouth indicating he should be quiet. Kakashi looked at the boy underneath the window on the bed and saw he was sleeping peacefully. Sakura had probably knocked him out with some meds that she had put in his food. When he was looking back at Sakura she held up a noodle cup and a small bottle with some liquid in it. 'I was right, poor Naruto, but this is probably the best.' He waved at Sakura and disappeared again in a puff of smoke.<p>

When he reappeared again he was standing before the Nara compound. Shikamaru lived still with his parent and he was trying to decide if he should go directly to the boy's room and wait there or inform Shikaku and Yoshino first.

In the end he decided to just wait in the boys room, but he did flare his chakra to let them know he was there. If they didn't want him here they could come and say so, if they didn't mind they probably knew why he was there.

Kakashi went to sit at the shogi board and looked at how the pieces were placed. Kakashi was not a good player, but he could see which side was winning. It seemed like Shikamaru's opponent was winning, which was strange unless he was playing with his dad. He changed his view from the board to look around the room. There was not much in there. A futon with neatly folded blankets, an alarm clock, some weapons on a cabinet, probably holding many more inside it. In a corner were some scrolls and ink. The only thing left was a bonsai tree that seemed a little out of water. Kakashi signed, he stood up and went to look for some watering can so he might be able to nurse the tree back to the land of the living.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru got home from a boring day at the mission report. All he wanted was crawl in bed and hope for some sleep tonight. The last couple of days had been hell. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the events of last week. He just wanted to be able to sleep for one night peacefully, to have a day without people asking how he felt, a day where all seemed to be ok. Shikamaru only wanted a day that started with sunshine and ended with it, without the shadows and the dark cloud ruining his peaceful state of mind.<p>

Walking into the family compound he noticed something was off. His parents were nowhere to be seen and there was a chakra signature he did recognize but could not tell whom it was from. Shikamaru followed the signature and soon stood before the shoji that let to his own room. Pulling a kunai out from his weapon pouch he slowly slit open the shoji that separated himself from the person inside his bedroom.

The light in his room was off and the little light that was reflected from the moon was not enough to let him look inside clearly. He slowly creeped inside letting his eyes dart from left to right. He noticed a darker shadow in the furthest left corner of the room. 'How stupid must one be to hide in the shadows in a clan's compound that is known to use shadows.' Shikamaru thought just before he was about to use one of his jutsu, but he got interrupted, freezing him in all his actions.

"Are you planning to stab me with that kunai, or are you gonna pin me to the wall with your shadows?" Kakashi stoop up stretching.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have your own home? Don't you have a mission to complete or something?" Shikamaru put the kunai that was in his hand on the cabinet next to some other weapons.

"Yeah, I do have a mission, but there is no date set to complete it really. I will finish it when I am able to though." Kakashi walked over to the shogi board and put the pieces back where they should be when a new game was about to start. "Care for a little game?"

"Really?! Just go home Kakashi. I don't feel like playing games tonight. I just want to sleep." Shikamaru said while he removed his flak jacket and walked over to his bed.

"And here I came all the way to play some shogi, I even waited for you to come home." Kakashi whined.

Shikamaru looked at Kakashi, he didn't seem to be thinking of leaving anytime soon, and he was not willing to try and sleep while Kakashi was still in his room. Getting up he sighed. "What a drag, fine one game, that is it. Understood."

"Loud and clear." Kakashi grinned and shoved the shogi board towards the open shoji for some light while they would play.

Ten minutes into the game made Kakashi notice that the Nara was not paying a lot of attention to his pieces. He was even making some huge mistakes in his play, making it possible for Kakashi to take advantage off. "What is bothering you, Nara?"

"Nothing"

"You know you are making it quite easy for me tonight."

"I know, shut up, Kakashi."

"How are you holding up after Asuma died?" Kakashi knew this was a tricky question. Nobody would be fine so soon after a death of someone precious to you, but maybe this is what would get the Nara talking. "It must be hard on you. He was an amazing sensei, not to mention a friend."

"Fine. Yeah I know."

"We underestimated the Akatsuki."

"Yeah."

"He was a terrible shogi player though. He couldn't even beat me, but still he tried to beat you every time he saw a chance."

Shikamaru put his knee up and rested his arm on it while his other hand moved another shogi piece on the board.

"Are you sure you should do that?" Kakashi pretended to watch the shogi board but instead focussed completely on Shikamaru. Observing his behavior, his expressions, his answers. He knew he was close to breaking the boy, but he felt like he should. It was not good for the boy to keep everything locked inside. If Shikamaru was not willing to tell him on his own he had to pull it out of him. He needed to let go off all the things that bothered him, or else he might break without someone there to pick up all the pieces again.

"Don't nag me about how I use my pieces."

"I am not talking about the pieces Nara. And here I was thinking you were a smart boy."

Shikamaru looked up, for once not completely understanding what was meant by what Kakashi had just said. He tried to see if he could read from Kakashi's face what was meant but he saw nothing at all. The mask was making it hard to read the man and now it seemed impossible to begin with. 'If not for the pieces than what is he talking about?'

Kakashi just continued as if he hadn't noticed that Shikamaru was looking at him. "You are smart and talented, I am proud that I am allowed to know you."

'You say you know me, but do you really?' Shikamaru rested his head on his arm, he felt lost and was not sure what to think about what Kakashi was saying.

"I am glad to know that you are someone Konoha can depend on in the future. Still it's sad you had to go through Asuma's death so soon."

"Yeah, still doesn't mean you know me."

"Ah but I do. I was not finished talking. I know more then what you let people believe. I know you see more then what people think you are capable of actually seeing. And I know you are keeping a large part of yourself hidden from the outside world. You let people believe you are living an easy life where everything goes like you want it to be. You want people to think …"

Shikamaru had enough of it all and quickly stood up making the shogi board fall to the side, scattering all the pieces around it on the floor. He stood before Kakashi with his feet firmly on the ground but still light enough to be on the move in a second, his hands were put into fists at his side and his back as straight as it could get. Shikamaru was doing everything he could to prevent himself from both grabbing Kakashi by the collar and yanking him up the wall and letting his real emotions show. "Why are you doing this Kakashi?" Shikamaru pushed out.

Kakashi looked at the torn boy before him. He could see that it didn't take much anymore to have Shikamaru loose the control, he had practiced for so long to be able to hold, to break away completely. "I am just speaking my mind here while enjoying this nice game of shogi with a friend of mine." Kakashi pretended to look sorrowful at the pieces to the left side of him.

"Stop talking all this shit Kakashi, what is it what you want to be saying?! Why did you really come him. You make me feel sick to the stomach. Just leave me alone, get out!" Shikamaru was visibly shaking from the swell of raising emotions inside him. His eyes were slowly getting wet as it became harder and harder for the boy to hold it all down. There were no more carefully selected thoughts anymore, there was no more clearness. All there was left inside Shikamaru was the need to hold on a little longer, a little longer until Kakashi would walk away. He just needed Kakashi to leave him so he could fight of the emotions inside him. Painfully fight all the hidden en hurting thoughts back in the back of his mind. In the locked down place he was guarding with his whole life. He just needed to keep them from coming out. They should never come out. If only Kakashi would leave right now, he could fight. "GO!" Shikamaru more growled than said shaking his head as if trying to physically make Kakashi disappear.

Slowly getting up, Kakashi tried not to spook the boy. He was not about to do what he was told. He came here with a mission and he was going to complete it. When he was completely straight he carefully moved his right foot forward to gauge the reaction it might provoke out of the boy. Seeing no reaction whatsoever he slowly inched forward until he was face to face with the boy. "Shikamaru." He said to let the boy notice he was still there, close to him, not about to go away any time soon.

"NO, No, no… please…" Shikamaru tried to step away from the man before him, but quick hands prevented him for doing just so. He struggled against the strong but still gentle touch. "Don't touch… I can't…"

Kakashi knew he didn't like to be touched, but there was no other way to prevent him from running away. He was not about to let the Nara run away, not now, not anymore. It was about time the Nara finally would let go. Time for the Nara to let go of the struggle he had been in all his life. The event of Asuma's death just made clear how much Kakashi was right from the start all along. The way that Shikamaru handled the death of his sensei made clear how he handled every hardship in his life. He would boil it up until it eventually would consume him. But Kakashi was not about to let that happen.

"Shikamaru…" Kakashi waited until the boy in his hold froze in his attempt to get away before he spoke further in his softest tone of voice possible. "Let it go."

Eyes that had been shut tightly sprang open in shock when he heard those three little words. Seconds past as the words gradually gained meaning, slowly sunk in to the swirl of emotions and thoughts racing through him.

Kakashi felt the boy become completely still, looking straight at him, but not seeing a thing. "Let out all the sadness, fear, anger and confusing you have been building up inside of you."

Shikamaru struggled to keep even breaths as Kakashi spoke. He couldn't, he shouldn't. No one should see him like this. He had to keep strong, he was not the one who could break, he was not allowed to break down. He would not be able to keep others from breaking if he would break. He put his teeth firmly together to keep himself from making any sound. He tightened all his muscles to keep himself from falling to the floor, not paying any attention to the hold he was in anymore. He just had to keep it together a little longer, soon he would be alone.

"The first step is to let it all go." Kakashi knew this was the last push he could permit himself, he just hoped it was enough.

The boy began to struggle harder than before but he lacked the strength for it. His knees buckled out underneath him, making Kakashi go down with him to prevent him from getting hurt. Silent tears were streaming from his eyes making tracks down his face that reflected the little light around them.

"Let it go." Kakashi repeated making Shikamaru finally loose his control.

Shikamaru cried out as he tried to push Kakashi away, but he felt strong arms only tighten around him the harder he tried. He wanted to yell at him to let him go, but he could not find the words, he could not make even one sensible word. The only thing he was capable of was crying out all the frustration he had been feeling for as long as he could remember, all the sadness he felt, all the anger he had been building up and al the fear that had slowly creeped into him as he had built up the front he had been maintaining for so long.

* * *

><p>It had been some time since he had finally been able to break the hold Shikamaru had been keeping on himself. Along the night Kakashi had made himself and Shikamaru sit closer to the wall so he could lean against it while he kept holding the boy in his arms. The Nara had cried for a while and then slowly loosened up and told Kakashi a great amount of what was going on inside of that smart, stubborn head of his.<p>

Kakashi had been shocked about the sear amount that the boy had managed to keep hidden. He had known some things, suspected a little more, but never had he thought it could have been so much and hidden so deep as it had been. Shikamaru had even been physically ill during some revelations the boy had given.

Looking up, Kakashi thought it was around six in the morning. He looked at the boy who had fallen asleep an hour ago, to exhausted to stay awake any longer after the long night. He might be sixteen and officially an adult in this world, but right now he was like the age he actually was. An innocent boy who slept with a peacefulness he should have had in the first place. Kakashi would make sure to keep a close eye on him from now on, just to make sure he would never have to see him like this.

Kakashi felt two chakra's closing in, before he heard the footsteps growing stronger. He waited for the two adults that came to see if their boy was alright, even though they knew Kakashi was with him. Kakashi looked up from the Nara in his hands to the two Nara in the shoji opening.

Yoshino was leaning against Shikaku looking at the two of them with a thankful expression on her face. Shikaku only nodded at Kakashi in an understanding, knowing full well what happened last night. He pulled his pulled his wife with him as he turned around, leaving the two men alone again. Kakashi would take care of the boy, no matter what.

Looking back at the boy in his arms he softly smiled. He would let the boy sleep until he woke up himself it's not like he never had been late before. Kakashi bit his thumb and summoned Pakkun. When the pug appeared he told his ninkin to report to the Hokage that Shikamaru would not be available for some time and that he himself would come to explain when he felt like it. This would piss off the Hokage to no end, but she would still respect his sayings.

Kakashi watched Pakkun jump over the rooftops until he was no longer able to follow the small pug before he laid his had against the wall and decided to get some shut eye too. It had been a long night for both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed it,... and didnt get annoyed by all the mistakes, cause i am sure there are manyyyyy,.. <strong>

**leave a review and boost up my ego! hihi XD**


End file.
